


Let's Get Brunch?

by inspector_spacetime



Category: You're The Worst (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, F/M, One Night Stands, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspector_spacetime/pseuds/inspector_spacetime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and Gretchen are sneaking away from their one night stands when they meet each other for the first time. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Brunch?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first You're The Worst fic. I feel like I didn't do them justice it's hard to capture them meeting for the first time..after they did it so brilliantly on the show. I love them so much and I hope this is decent.

They both managed to creep out of separate apartments at the same time. These apartments across the hall from each other, they turn and see the other with their shoes in hand, and some other personal items. Each had a bottle of some sort of alcohol in hand as well.

They smile awkwardly at each other then both head towards the elevator. Of course they have to ride it down together. Each of their brains screaming. It's awkward. Gretchen and Jimmy don't do awkward, but they've never been in a situation like this.

Gretchen put her heels back on she vaguely noticed the guy next to her eyeing her feet as if he just saw her take her top off. She stood abruptly and held her hand out to the strange man, “Gretchen.” She said and felt less awkward.

He didn't smile, he looked confused, “Jimmy….”

Her friends sister used to date a Jimmy. “Cool accent.” She said.

“Thanks?” He said it like a question.

She was quiet for a while. She cracked open her bottle and took a drink. The elevator dinged. Finally feeling as they were about to part ways they both ended up outside waiting for their cabs.

Jimmy opened his bottle as well. “You're pretty.” He said after a moment.

“Thanks?” She said it like he had, unintentionally. “You know my friends sister used to date a Jimmy.” why did she say that? They had no need for conversation. 

“I bet he was a twat.” He responded.

She laughed lightly. “That's what I heard.”

More silence. “Look this is taking forever for some reason, but I know this diner down the road a bit that has amazing breakfast food. Want to go?”

“Actually I am starving.” He don't know why he said that. Why he was entertaining any woman when it had nothing to do with sex.

He followed her to the diner. She held her liquor as well as he did. If not better.

“Bit early for a drink?” He said and she lifted an eyebrow and motioned to his half empty bottle.

“I could say the same.”

“I had a...rough night.”

“I think we both did.”

They sat in the diner and ordered. 

“I mean honestly, I had to watch an ex get married. It's a sham of a marriage, let me tell you. Barely convinced one of the bridesmaids to take me home because she's going around slandering my name.”

“Hey I was at a wedding too last night. I picked up so mediocre hot guy at a bar. The wedding was full of duds. And I stole a food processor that just turned out to be a damn blender.” their food arrived and they began eating. 

They didn't say much as they inhaled their food, but when they came to the last couple bites they got more chatty.

“Really though, you should be glad you didn't pick up anyone at the wedding I was at. They're all boring. And the one I got last night, even more boring in bed. Couldn't even give a proper blow job.”

She laughed at this guy. He seemed rude and pretentious but he was cut from her kind of cloth.

“Yeah well, my guy was like ‘Oh you're so gorgeous...I can't believe I'm with a goddess like you.’ and maybe lasted about 2 seconds. I think I might have been his first.” He laughed at that and wondered why he was having such a good time.

“Right, so whose wedding was it?” He asked with a slight smile still on his face.

“Oh my friend, Lindsay’s sister. The one I told you about...dated a Jimmy. Her name is Becca.”

He smiled vanished. “Are you kidding me? Your friends with Becca?”

“Ew, no!” her eyes went wide with realization, “your Jimmy Three-Names?”

“Oh come on then what have they told you about me? He asked.

“Nothing. Just that you're the worst.”

“Wow. I can't believe I sat here having breakfast with one of Becca’s friends.”

“I'm not one of her friends. I can't stand the bitch. And you had sex with one of her Bridesmaids!”

“They aren't really friends though, are they? Anyway I'm the worst? You stole a blender from a wedding.”

“I thought it was a food processor.” She put some money down on the table and he did too, not wanting to owe this woman anything and they stormed out.

It was difficult to do since they did it together. 

“You aren't such a boring person.” Jimmy said as they waiting for their rides, again.

“Dude you're Hella entertaining. And I hate people too.” They looked at each other. “Fuck” She whispered as they closed the distance and began making out. “You're not my type.” She mumbled into his mouth.

“You're kissing me.” He responded. She shrugged. 

They made their way back to his place. “This is a one time thing.” She said to him as she stripped off her clothes.

“Agreed.” Just as they began making out again the haze of last night filled Jimmy's mind. “Perhaps we should take a shower...we both...you know.”

“Good idea.” He led them to his bathroom.

They had spent hours all over each other. They were laying in Jimmy's bed sipping water when Gretchen's stomach growled. “God I'm starving. What time is it?” She grabbed her phone and checked the time, “Shit it's already 4 o’clock.”

“I think there's probably leftovers from breakfast.” 

“We didn't have leftovers…”

“Ah, yes well put on some pants and follow me.” She obeyed although she didn't know why.

Jimmy led the way to the living room/dining room. There was a Latino man in the kitchen.

“Jimmy, I was worried about you.” He said as he saw the blonde, still haven't noticed the redheaded woman behind him.

“Edgar, I'm an adult. Is there anything to eat?”

“Oh yeah I just made some nachos.” The Latino, Edgar, finally noticed Gretchen. “Oh, hi. I didn't know anyone else was here.”

“It's cool man. Are you like...his chef?” She sat at the table by Jimmy.

“No I'm his roommate. I'm surprised you're still here.”

“Why? I just got here at like 11.” She replied grabbing a chip off the plate. Jimmy grabbed one too and Edgar noticed a slight smile on his face.

“11 this morning?” Edgar asked.

Gretchen looked at Jimmy confused, then back to Edgar. “Yeah?”

“Oh.” Edgar replied simply and smiled at Jimmy. Jimmy rolled his eyes at his roommate. 

“Well Jimmy this has been fun. Uh, I'll call you.” Gretchen said. She went to grab her shoes and phone and waved at the two men while talking on her phone. 

“You let a girl come here during the day?” Edgar asked then calmed himself, “Wait how drunk were you guys?”

“We weren't drunk,” Jimmy instantly regretted saying that as a smile spread across Edgar's face.

“So are you gonna see her again?”

“Edgar you ask a lot of questions.” Jimmy said before heading off to his room. Gretchen came back late that night. He wondered what was so great about her that he let her come back. That it was twice now they slept together.

And she had wondered the same thing, often out loud.

But they couldn't stay away from each other. Secretly they were both happy they slept with those boring people because it led them to each other.


End file.
